Continuous Elusion
by Mike the Night Guard
Summary: The continuation of Semper Fi (Story was deleted) which was the continuation of Elude (Still up) Mike Schmidt has recovered from the first incident but he faces a new threat that he is drawn towards just when he thinks it is all over. Will he find who is pulling the strings or will it happen again? READ ELUDE BEFORE READING THIS (I am terrible at summaries just read it) Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright!, here it is all you Elude/Semper Fi fans! I may not be as good of a writer as them but I am better than most! So yeah this is gonna be resumed from where ItzDelusional left off. Also he has changed his name and he deleted Semper Fi... Well Fuck me 6 ways from Sunday (not really). If you want proof that he is letting me continue here it is:**_

Ok. You may continue, all I ask is that you have a beta reader. Goodbye, and I believe your spin at it will be great. Have a wonderful day. Who knows what I'll write about next... Maybe Fallout... Anywho, have fun, and as always have a wonderful day! (Post this message on Ch1 for proof I allowed this, and if isn't enough, I'll just comment.)

 _ **Alright there is your proof! Please don't be a dick and copy n' paste this into a story and make your own spin. If you want to make your own spin I would ask TheActualFoxy and ItzDelusional. Also that is why I would like a beta reader because well he told me he would like me to have one. And well since I don't have one now and I don't want to keep you guys waiting here is the first chapter. Before I start I first have some other things I am going to say and I also need to add the disclaimer. I will definitely try to lower the amount of "language" I use in this story mostly out of respect for TheActualFoxy and ItzDelusional. I'll do it because to me it doesn't appear that they wanted much foul language in their story. Also I will try to keep the personalities of the characters relatively the same. Because I am continuing it I might add some of my own spins but I probably won't add any of my OC's because they have no place in this story. Since Vincent and Jeremy technically don't belong to me they will be in the story.**_

 ** _Also:_**

 ** _1\. There Will be No gender swapping!_**

 ** _2\. Toy Bonnie is Male and will always be male! HE WILL NEVER BE FEMALE!_**

 ** _3\. I might include JJ._**

 ** _4\. Goldie is Male and Marionette doesn't identify as male or female unless I get at least five people that are not guests commenting a certain gender. I don't trust guests because someone could just repeatedly spam me._**

 ** _So that is pretty much it for now. Disclaimer: I am not Scott Cawthon, TheActualFoxy, or ItzDelusional so I pretty much own nothing. On with the story!_**

* * *

He stood their,in the darkness, right in front of the building giving it a cold, hard look. He looked at the building for a second before looking back down towards his hands. Suddenly a flash of the memory appeared before his eyes suddenly frightening the young man crippling him with fear and sending him back a few feet. The memory was almost instantaneously gone but it still left a big impact on him. He then slowly looked up into the dark, cloudy, fore shadowing sky and began questioning himself. He flinched as a rain drop impacted his nose and he stopped for a second. He then began to hesitantly enter the building. As soon as he opened the door he was impacted by the smell of pizza and by a rather strange smell that he didn't understand. The whole place was lit up like a Christmas tree and was rather blinding. He was supposed to come in early at 11:45 but instead he came in at 11:15. He was naturally curious so he wanted to come in before twelve just to be able to wander around a little and get to know his surroundings, because if he knew Freddy Fazbear's he wouldn't ever be able to roam around at night. At least not with those things being able to roam around.

As he entered further into the establishment his eyes began to adjust to the bright environment and something out of the whole vibrant establishment caught his eyes. It was the main stage with the all new and revamped animatronics. He looks at the animatronics questioningly, mainly Toy Chica. He then looks towards Toy Bonnie and then Toy Freddy. He doesn't notice them glancing towards him every time he turns away from them.

"I wonder did it happen again? I hope it didn't because that was horrible, what happened was more than wrong. No, no, no, I shouldn't think like that maybe this place isn't that bad and maybe they are just robots."

With Mike done trying to motivate himself he began to explore the location. He had found two rooms with the same exact setup labeled party room 1 and 2 all the tables in the party rooms had a nicely set row of hats, chairs setup properly, plates out, and etc. He happened upon a room that said Kid's Cove and as he entered he spotted Toy Foxy. He stepped a few feet closer to the animatronic but dared to go no farther. He looked around the room and eventually turned towards the other side of room. He saw what looked like a little boy but he could see the joints in the animatronic's arms and legs. Right next to the thing was another robot that looked like a little girl. All of a sudden he heard a noise that was twice as loud as it should of been because of the quietness. Mike instantly spun around and caught a glimpse of somebody's mouth closing. It had nearly gave him a heart attack. He slowly began to approach the source of the noise but he had stopped a few feet from the white vixen. He gave it a hard, inspecting glance. For a second he thought he saw it twitch but he waved it off like it was nothing and proceeded out the door.

He had found a rather peculiar room named Parts n' Service and he had a flashback of that horrible experience. He then remembered all the horrible things that happened there and all the blood, curdling screams filled his head for a brief second. He had remembered that sick grin that bear was recognized for and all the horrible things he had done. He had begun to try to calm himself down and talk himself into going into that room.

"Calm down Mike, you are know longer there, you are safe. Just calm down nothing bad can be in there, he burned, that they made sure of. You will never know what's on the other side of that door if you don't look, it could be good or it could be bad."

He then mustered up the courage to enter the room filled with a terrible and dreadful past and he brought out a flashlight and pulled it up to his head for good measure. He then slowly and quietly crept into the dark and ominous room. He turned his flashlight on and he slowly moved it side to side around the room. He spotted something out of the corner of his shaped like some kind of bunny ear. He began to slowly approach the ear looking all around himself cautiously and he reached out for it. His hand made contact with the ear and nothing moved making Mike relax a little. He still felt like he was being watched and the air still felt tense so he waved the light around a little bit more until he saw the whole thing. He quickly took a step back in panic and fear receiving another flashback making his heart pump even faster and adrenaline began pumping into his system. He then accidentally bumps back into Foxy and trips and lands head first into the tiles. He then gets up heart racing and begins trying to calm down and take deep breathes. He whips the dust off of his pants and turns his light back towards where he tripped. He spots Foxy's foot and slowly aims his flashlight up the damaged robotic fox's body.

"H-how?, how did these things survive? I thought the suits had dissipated when we turned normal. They are all damaged and destroyed. What could have happened? How could this have happened? I have no time to think about this, I have to watch the time so I don't get trapped in here at 12:00 am."

Mike then quickly flashed his flashlight across the room and discovered Chica with her back against a wall with here arms out like a scarecrow and no hands. She was in pretty bad condition with her arms extremely damaged along with her face. He didn't even attempt to approach her out of his paranoia/ fear of her. He then flashed his light to another corner of the room revealing Freddy, instantly sending Mike back into the past and making stumble back again. He had just envisioned Freddy's dark laugh as he was at that accursed table again. He snapped out of it and he instantaneously felt better but he still didn't feel completely safe. He knew that he had to get out of there if not for health then for his sanity. He quickly found the way out and gladly opened the door to get out, not noticing a few sets of eyes stare at him as he walked out. As he quickly exited the room with pace he definitely didn't forget to shut the door.

He then found another room labeled Prize Corner and entered he saw many counters and many prizes. He also saw a huge prize box with a musical player next to it. He looked around in awe as almost every corner of the room was covered with prizes and shelves. He then looked down at his watch and his emotions turned from a slight felling of paranoia to full on panic and he rushed out of the room running as fast as he could. He ran, and ran, until he sped into the room and he tried his best to stop but failed crashing into the desk in the center of the room just as his little watch alarm rang out. He quickly stood up without hesitation.

"I see you made it Schmidt, and just in time to." The manager then gets up and walks up towards Mike with his uniform. "Here you go, what was it?, Schmidt? Also you will need to put on that old Freddy Fazbear mask when one of the animatronics get in sight. There will be a phone message at 12:01 that will explain everything in greater detail but for now listen quickly and carefully. You will need to use that tablet/monitor to monitor the animatronics, you will need to check the vent lights and make sure no animatronics are there. If they are put on that mask an wait for them to go by. Then you will need to check the hallway for Freddy and depending on the animatronic you will either flash the light at them or put on the mask. Also I advise you to stay in your office at all times until 6:00 am. Do you understand me?"

"Yes boss I understand you clearly and thank you. So do I go change?"

"I if your going to change you only have eight minutes to do so. So get your ass moving."

With that Mike rushed through the building into the locker room and out in six minutes flat. He had ran for his life and when he came back his boss was already long gone away from that hellish place and Mike could understand why. He quickly sat down and waited out the two last minutes which to him felt like an eternity. A bell suddenly went off which Mike knew meant it was the beginning of a long, terrible, stressful night of hell. Then came phone guys call at 12:01.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."

Mike began to quickly check the cameras every five minutes, but he hadn't found any activity yet and was about thirty minutes into the night.

"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? **-clears throat** But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."

As Mike was checking the cameras he made a comment. "Interesting, so they are equipped with security equipment. If they have that I wonder why they need a security guard."

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. **-clears throat** Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."

"So that is what that music box is for. Also I would be amazed If someone didn't complain about this hell hole. Okay I wonder what the manager meant by what he said."

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The call ends signaling 2:00 am and the one third mark of Mike's shift. He glanced up and turned on the flashlight they gave him and he then he glanced back down towards his tablet.

"Well I guess that's kinda good that the building will not run outta power. Although who's smart ass idea was it to remove all of the doors. I mean those blast doors were great at keeping them out. With those huge ass doors I survived for so long, the only problem I had was with power. Even then that wasn't to hard to manage with my life on the line."

Mike checks the cameras again and he is slightly surprised that Toy Bonnie is not there. He quickly checks the cameras and finds him in one of the party rooms. He then reverts the camera back to the stage and finds both Toy Freddy and Toy Chica looking directly at the camera. He quickly changes the camera in panic and fear back to where Toy Bonnie was but he was gone causing Mike to panic more. He then quickly checks the cameras in the vents and finds Toy Bonnie, Mike quickly puts the camera down and checks the vent's lights. He momentarily takes in a sigh of relief and quickly goes back to the animatronics on the stage. He finds them staring into the empty space of the dinning room. He then quickly reverts his attention back to Toy Bonnie in the vent. He turns on the vent lights and sees Toy Bonnie, he immediately puts on the Freddy mask. Mike watches as Toy Bonnie slowly passes by his face and Mike fills with panic and his paranoia kicks in. His brain then snaps back into the situation and he goes right back to watching the animatronics. He then remembers the fox animatronic and he immediately goes to that camera and checks on her. Thankfully she hadn't moved yet except for earlier before his shift while he was looking around.

It was about 4:00 am and he hadn't seen very much activity for the last two hours as he was sitting in his comfy swivel chair. His back and his ass were starting to ache so he decided to get up and take a stretch when suddenly an Idea popped into his head. "What if I take the tablet and both my flashlight and the so called "company's" flashlight out and I could monitor the animatronics and run back if they made a move to kill me?" The thought was then pushed to the side as knew ones immediately formed as he heard a loud bang coming from what sounded like the dining room. He quickly pulled up the tablet and saw Toy Bonnie on the floor laying limply with what seemed to be an angered expression on his face. He watched as Toy Bonnie got up and hoped onto the stage and gave Toy Freddy an uppercut to the chin. He then saw Toy Bonnie toss the disorientated Toy Freddy of the stage ending with Toy Freddy face planting onto the tiles. If Mike wasn't in a deadly/life threatening situation he would have fell backwards in his chair laughing. He then saw Toy Freddy get back up and walk towards the stage before looking back towards the camera seeing the red light signaling the night guard was watching. A loud crash with an "OH SHIT!" followed by "OWWW!" told Toy Freddy that he spooked the guard and he probably fell back in his seat. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy, BB, and JJ began historically laughing at the young man's unfortunate luck and Mike's anger shot right up. He knew that he still was probably in danger so he didn't exit the office to shout at them, but he did shout at the top of his lunges "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

Mike quickly recovered from his "accident" and got right back to checking the cameras. It was now about 5:15 am and it was nearing the end of Mike's shift and every minute that passed made Mike happier and happier because the sooner he got to leave the better in his opinion. He saw Toy Bonnie making another attempt to get him and no other animatronics seemed to be out at the time. He decided to check the stage camera just encase Toy Freddy or Toy Chica were out to. He was slightly shocked to see Toy Chica not there. Mike was slightly distracted for a second before making a run through the cameras and spotting the chicken in one of the party rooms. He checked the other party because he was sure Toy Bonnie was either there or in the vents and surprise, surprise Toy Bonnie was there. For the next few minutes Mike continued to check the cameras and he noticed it was 5:55 am on the tablet and both animatronics were in the vents. He then began checking the light and thirty seconds before it hit 6:00 am Toy Bonnie decided it was time to strike and he crept out of the vent and saw Mike staring at the tablet. Mike looked away from the tablet and say Toy Bonnie looming over him and he got one line out before it hit 6:00 am.

"Oh shit biscuits."

Then just as Toy Bonnie had grabbed the guard by the shoulders the sound of cheering and party poppers sounded throughout the building. The robotic bunny instantaneously became angered, irritated, and extremely flustered and wanted to punch the guard so bad. Mike saw this and instantaneously dropped the idea of saying 'U mad bro?' in fear of death. The bunny removed his hands from the guard and walked back towards the stage in an enraged mood. The chicken watched the whole thing and came out of the other vent startling the guard. Toy Chica then walked away towards the stage while glancing at the guard.

The guard took his jacket and his locker key that was in front of his locker with a welcome note and headed to the locker room. He enters the room and gets bombarded with the scent of moldy socks and sweaty underwear. He finds the locker labeled 15 and opens it, he takes of his blue and white uniform and puts on his regular clothes. He then folds up his work clothes and tosses em' in his locker and slams it shut. Mike locks his locker, puts his keys in his pockets, and proceeds out of the door. He enters into the dinning/main stage area and out the into the check in/out area, he then exits the the buildings and makes sure to lock it up before the rest of the staff arrive. He puts on his jacket, zips it up, and then he puts the hood up. Mike begins walking down the dark city street watching cars go by with an emotionless look on his face as he nears the hotel. He crosses a crossroad not noticing a car almost running him over. The driver stopped and rolled down his window, and he began yelling at Mike and cussing him out. Mike paid no mind to this as he was distracted by sleep and other such important things and questions. In a way Mike was off in his own world just starring ahead of himself and just walking without noticing anything around him. He snapped out of it just as he reached the motel. Mike looked up at the tall building and then towards the entrance. He walked towards the building and entered, Mike went into a elevator and headed up to the 5th floor.

He arrived at the 5th floor and exited with his key in hand. Mike approached the door and unlocked and opened it. He then entered the room and he quickly hung his jacket up and quickly yet quietly he grabbed a few blankets and laid one out on the floor. He then laid down and put the other one over himself and he quickly fell asleep.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Alright here it is! I have been working on this for so long! It has been what?, two long, painful, frustrating weeks maybe. Here is your chapter of around 4,000 to 4,500 words. I hope you enjoy it because this chapter is probably going to be a one time deal. I doubt I will feel motivated enough to make another chapter as long as this. I am only making the chapter this long because it is the first chapter. I know the first chapters are usually the shortest but this chapter will almost definitely be the longest.**_

 _ **Also almost a thousand views on The Quest for Answers! Thanks readers for viewing my stories. I might eventually update the first chapters of The Quest for Answers but since nobody has asked me to I see no need to do it now. Thank you to all who comment except that one guest that I know in real life. Speaking of my friend who is an asshole. I have found a weakness. Whenever he angers me I wait till we get out of school and as we get home I will hop on him and grab a strap located on the top of his backpack and I will pull him down. It's hilarious because he is like twice my size and I'm able to pull him to the ground. Anyways your support is appreciated, I love to see what people think of my stories.**_

 _ **So please if you see any spelling errors feel free to tell me about them. Also If you liked the chapter feel free to tell me either through the comments or through a pm. Also I might take suggestions so if you have any you could share please do. I will take no ridiculous suggestions and I will still need to think it over. Also unless i have putt into a chapter even if I say yes to it I can still change my mind. Plus if I don't use the suggestion in the next I may use it in a future one. So I will most likely pm you if I do not accept your suggestion.**_

 _ **Also I was pumped yesterday and you all better understand why. Actually if you don't know why you aren't a true fan of FNAF. Yesterday was the release of Sister Location! Also my birthday is coming up soon and I'm kinda happy about that to. I very rarely get to see the rest of my family and my birthday is one day that I see them.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Day Substitution

_***No scopes someone in the head with a 20x zoom scope at 20 feet away.* "Oh hello guys didn't see ya there and welcome back to Extreme No-scopes!" (Just Kidding). So thank you guys so much for the nice comments it warms my heart and It makes me happy that I'm making somebody's life better in this unfair and cruel hellhole I call home.**_

 _ **Thank you KathWood67 and I'm glad you like it and well here is the second chapter for the few of you who care.**_

 _ **Also berryboychris I'm sorry it's majority rules here because I don't want to be unfair but hey, Marionette could still end up female or male so please don't constantly ask me because I need at least five people to tell me each a gender. Whichever one gets five people first wins so tell me if you want me to have it one way or the other.**_

 _ **Also If any one has any suggestions on names for the manager that would be nice because otherwise I will leave his name blank. I will also be clear about this. Guests you can comment on anything but the Marionette's gender so any suggestions or questions or even constructive criticism would be nice. So I love to read comments and see what you guys think about how and what I write. One thing I will be very angry about is if you try and lecture me about the animatronic's gender! I know all of their genders except the Marionette and If you say Mangle is male, Toy Bonnie is female or Toy Freddy is female you are a retard. If you say any of these things to me I will prove you wrong in so many ways, but first I would tell the dumb ass that said that to me to go look at ladies night and come back and tell me If TB and TFreddy attacked them. I would also ask about Toy Foxy aka Mangle and I would expect them to say yes to Toy Foxy but no to Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie.**_

 _ **Well I hope you enjoy and well Disclaimer: I am not Scott or TheActualFoxy or even ItzDelusional so my only purpose in this story and world is to entertain you readers and well at least make your lives happier which is something I can't do for myself. On with it!**_

* * *

Mike woke up on the hard and carpeted ground which he was not to fond of. He woke up with a sore back yet he felt quite happy to be able to converse with his friends who had once been his greatest fear, the ones who were Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica. The one other person who was Golden Freddy was currently in Peru.

He took in a long heavy sigh and he groggily, hesitantly, and slowly got up with his back being barrage by a constant bombardment of pain. It looked like Bonnie and Chica who were on the bed had gotten up. He smelled something delicious cooking in the tiny kitchen they had and he was attracted to the beautiful scent, but he saw Foxy staring out the window with a depressed look on his face and he went over to Foxy. As he edged closer with each step he felt the atmosphere change dramatically and he could feel the sadness get more intense with each step. He crept behind foxy to see what he was staring at, if anything. He had seemed to be staring out into the empty space of nothingness. He tapped Foxy's shoulder and got no response and he tapped Foxy's shoulder again and yet he still got no response.

"Hey Foxy, ya there bud?" Mike still got no response from the 15 year old so he tried again. "Foxy?, Foxy!?, Foxy!"

Foxy snapped out of his deep thought and turned towards Mike. "Yes Mikey?, what do ye want laddy?"

"Foxy what was all that about you looked so depressed and in deep thought. Is there something on your mind we should know about?"

"It be nothin' you need t' worry bout Mikey"

"Alright just making sure and remember you can tell us anything. Don't be afraid to tell us because any problem, no matter how small, can still be a big deal."

"Alright Mikey."

Deep down he knew that was a lie but he didn't want to tell. He was to afraid, he didn't want to tell them about the dream or what he saw that day. He didn't want to freak them out. He thought that they had already gone through enough.

Mike began walking back towards the small kitchen and he was once again greeted by an aroma that would make anyone's mouth water. He walked in and saw Chica making some scrambled eggs n' bacon and she had out four plates. He watched and his eyes filled with joy as he seen Chica smile. He thought to himself as he watched her smile light up the atmosphere and here face enlightening everyone's mood. He was happy that she was happy after all that happened. She was relieved to at least know that her sister was alive and didn't commit suicide like Freddy told her. Chica noticed Mike watching her cook and she threw a smile his way and he kindly returned the nice gesture.

Mike then exited the kitchen in search for where bonnie was. He turned the corner to get a glimpse of Bonnie staring off into a nothingness like void deep in thought until the former rabbit saw Mike and a smile instantaneously appeared onto his face as he began a short little wave towards Mike. Mike of course waved back to his friend and sat down next to him and they both momentarily stared off into space until Mike broke the silence.

"So Bonnie what are you doing?, you looked like you were very deep in thought."

"I was just thinking of what happened and such. Also Mike I was up till 5:00 waiting for you to come back, why didn't you come back? Actually a better question is where were you? We started to worry about you."

*Sigh* "I found a place that was hiring that day around an hour after I had left and my shift had started at 12:00 and ended at 6:00."

Both the word shift and the phrase 12 to 6 made a bunch of questions and memories appear into Bonnie's head making him suspicious of where Mike is working. Bonnie tried to not look like he wasn't on to Mike but Mike saw a quick glance of the bunny's questioning look and instantly his brain was secretly sent into panic. A whole bunch of worryful questions began to pop up into his brain but he began to quickly put them aside as to not appear even more suspicious to Bonnie.

"So Mike about this 'place', what is it's name and can you eventually show me?"

"Maybe and I didn't look at the name so I wouldn't know."

"Okay..."

Mike got up and walked back towards the kitchen to ask Chica a question. He went into the kitchen and saw Chica.

"Hey Chica is the food almost done?"

"Yeah, it'll be done very soon."

"Okay, I'll just sit n' wait."

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

Chica finished cooking and she began setting up the plates n' silver ware. She then exited the kitchen with three plates and she dispensed the plates to the three who were spread throughout the motel room. Once all the plates were dispensed she headed back to the kitchen to eat her food. As she was doing that the ex-fox was sitting by the window sill when he slowly began to look down towards a plate on his lap with a fork right next to the neatly set food. The Scrambled eggs were plopped onto the plate in a oval like shape with a few strips of bacon neatly set next to him. He shouted across the motel room "Thanks Chica!" before slowly grabbing his fork and beginning to eat and pick at his food. On the other side of things Mike's mouth was watering and he was just about to pray. He made a simple prayer "Father, son, holy, ghost, Thank you lord for the meal I am about to receive and for allowing us a chance at a better life, Amen." Mike then snatched a piece of bacon off of his plate and made quick work of it just like he would soon do to the other pieces and to the eggs. Bonnie had prayed just like Mike but he nibbled at his food like Foxy. Meanwhile Chica was slowly consuming her breakfast until it eventually be fully consumed and broken down within her stomach.

"Thank you for the meal Chica I think I'm gonna head out."

"Okay see you later Mike" Chica says while she waves to him as he exits the room out into the hallway.

Mike walks into the elevator and presses the button that says one and the elevator proceeds to the first floor. Mike walks off of the elevator and exits the building. He decides to take a stroll around and he aimlessly wanders for a while until his small little flip phone begins ringing and Mike pulls it out to see an unfamiliar number calling. He quickly clicks the answer button without a second thought and he says "Who is this".

"Schmidt, is it you? It's me your manager."

"Manager, what do you want? Do you need something?"

"Um... Schmidt... One of the day guards called in sick... Do you think you cou-"

"Yeah sure I don't really have much else to do so I guess I could..."

"Okay Schmidt, I will be paying you extra for this."

"Okay thanks Manager I'll be right there! See you soon boss."

With that Mike ends the call and begins a slowish jog towards the pizzeria. He jogs, and jogs, and jogs some more until he sees it, a large sign with the newer three main animatronics known as Toy Bonnie on the left, Toy Freddy in the middle, and Toy Chica on the Right. He sighs taking in a deep breath before entering the building and seeing the manager. The manager turns to see Mike and greets him with a big smile and a wave.

"Thanks for coming Mike you'll be here from 1:00pm to 6:00pm, I hope that's okay. Also if you get hungry, pizza will be free to you. As a night guard here you get the benefit of free pizza for all the stress you have to go through."

"Okay, thank you Manager."(Insert name if you want)

"Alright well I'll be in my office if you need me."

After that the manager heads towards his office leaving Mike there to just stare off into space. Mike snaps out of it and heads to the locker room. He enters and he opens his locker with his key and he begins changing his clothes from his casual clothes to his security clothes. He tosses his clothes in his locker and closes it making sure to lock it after. Mike then exits the room in his blue and white uniform jacket, pants, and hat. Michael enters the main room and takes a seat at one of the farthest tables from the stage and watches as children cheer on Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica as they perform. He watches them until he feels a hand on his shoulder and it startles him and he whips around to see a man dressed in a purple security uniform. His eyes are a deep brown and his skin is whiter than pure snow, almost every millimeter of his uniform is purple.

"Hello, never seen you before. Are you knew? Did they replace old Jerry?" Well hello Mike? Is that your name?"

In the furry of words Mike tries to comprehend what he's saying.

"First of all who is Jerry? Second of all the Manager asked me to work the day shift because someone called in sick. Third of all my name is Mike."

"I call him Jerry but his actual name is Jeremy Fritzgerald and Jeremy must of called in sick. Anyways I've never seen you before, which position do you have?"

"Oh, okay i see. I work as the night guard."

"Oh, that's brutal and you know that the phone guy is lying, you aren't the second on to work the night shift. I am the first to well sur-survive and I am the one who complained about the robots. Well I'll leave you to whatever you were doing."

Vincent walks away as Mike zones out and everything around him fades but he can still feel and he is not asleep only to snap out of it a few seconds later. His attention snapped back to the show stage where he watched as the animatronics performed for a few more minutes before the show was over and they began to move around off the stage. As soon as they got off stage they gave Schmidt a long, hard, soul piercing glare that almost had no effect on Mike. The three approached Mike and Mike just stared back off into space. Toy Freddy put his hand on Mike's shoulder in order to gain Michael's attention and Mike just turned his head around to see Toy Freddy.

"Hello Night Guard!" Toy Freddy says in a happy voice but he glitches out and his eyes turn black with tinny white pinpricks. "Would you like to join the band?" Toy Freddy says in a demonic and creepy tone. "You will experience the Joy of Creation Mike!"

"Yeah, no I don't so" Mike says and removes Toy Freddy's hand from his shoulder. "Never again..." Mike whispers to himself.

Toy Freddy walks off and then Toy Chica does the same, but Toy Bonnie looks around before approaching Mike. He quickly sits down next to Mike and stares at him. Toy Bonnie watches Toy Freddy and Toy Chica head off to somewhere in the area of "Funtime Cove" to where Toy Bonnie can't be seen by them and Toy Bonnie then turns back towards Mike. Mike just stares at Toy Bonnie intrigued, astonished, and slightly scared.

"Don't hold it against them... He harmed them... He betrayed their trust..."

"I'm guessing a previous night guard harmed some children to near death and something gave them a second chance and they are hence know as Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, right?"

Toy Bonnie had a shocked look on his face as he just stared in amazement and astonishment with his mouth agape.

"H-How did you know?"

"Whats in the past is in the past. What happened to you?"

Toy Bonnie looks down at his hands and then a saddened expression appears on his face. He gets out one more line before leaving "Sorry I don't feel comfortable about telling, maybe eventually but for now, see you tonight." With that he gets up from the table while putting a smile on his face and he heads to satisfy the kids wanting attention. Mike gets up and begins to walk around. He walks towards the office he is stuck in at night. While on his way he sees a few kids surrounding another smaller kid in front of the Parts n' Service door which was open.

"What did you say little brother? OH!, you want to see your old pals? Wait you wanna go in and have some alone time? Okay guys you heard the little guy!"

"N-no!, no!"

"Stop you fools! Don't do it! That place is very dangerous" Mike yells while sprinting towards the kids but Mike is to late as the older kid kicks the younger one into the room and the large metal door swings in closing off the room. Mike runs up to the door and tries his hardest to reopen the room as fast as possible to get the kid out. The door is opened and the kid runs out crying and grabs Mike's leg as he closes the door.

"Hey pal do you mind letting go of my leg" Mike says nicely to the crying child. The child slowly begins to calm down as he lets go of Mike's leg and Mike turns towards the other kids.

"What in the hell where you thinking? You could've had him hurt! Man kids these days! I don't want another 87 situation to happen."

Mike walks away unbeknownst to him that they were watching and that the little child is following.

"T-thank you sir."

Mike turns around slightly shocked and says "No problem kid just anytime you need help ask for Jeremy or if i'm here ask for Mike Schmidt okay?"

"Alrighty sir."

With that the kid leaves and heads towards the animatronics while Mike heads back towards the table he was previously sitting at. He takes a seat as Vincent comes up behind him. He is about to tap Mike's shoulder when Mike speaks making him retract his arm.

"Yes Vincent."

"I see that you have excellent hearing. Anyways I see that you talked with bunny boy, Ms. Tramp, and Faz Fuck."

"Get on with it, what do you want."

"I want to know what they said to you. I'm betting they said something about the Joy of Creation whatever that is."

"Trust me, I know what it is and if I was unknowing to it I would stay the hell away from it. I just want to help. I want to see if here is just like then."

"What is it and what do you mean?"

"Nothing you should know about and no, I won't tell you. What's in the past is in the past."

With that Vincent leaves knowing not much more than he first did about it with a confused expression. He heads off somewhere else in the restaurant with a bunch more questions to think about while Mike sits and ponders and drifts off into the empty void of space.

 **To be continued...**

 **So, so, so sorry for not getting this out in what has it been 3, 4 weeks? Well anyways I've been feeling like really shitty for the first week. Then on the second week I was feeling good and I lost my damn voice! Then I just didn't have the time. I have been in advanced classes in science and social studies and recently my math teacher offered me advanced math and I took the offer and I have been getting so much homework that it's hard for me to write. I've just been having a very stressful time as of recently so sorry. I'm in a depressed mood and well I'm sorry.**

 **Also I'm curious do you want me to keep his name as Vincent or do you want me to change it to William Afton? Wait... Major brain Fuck! (THIS IS WHEN HE KNEW... HE FUCKED UP) I did something I need to fix later...**

 **Freddy Fazbear: AHAHAHAHAHAH, You are really, really, really, really stupid! Hey guys he messed up! *Freddy whispers to the gang***

 **Fazbear Gang: AHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **STFU at least I know stranger danger!**

 **They all go quiet xD**

 **Well any questions or comments just ask or message me.**

 **-Michael Out**


	3. Chapter 3 Day Shift Part 2

**Alright here it is Chapter 3 the chapter you have wanted. Listen i'm starting this on Monday (the week before last week) and it probably won't be done soon so yeah... Sorry... Also I want to know if I should just keep updating this story only or get back to updating the others to? Well anyways I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also yeah man I definitely remember you Delusiional or should I say ItzDelusional? Thanks man for the nice comment and I respect your writing ability and I would never forget such a good writer like that. Your writing is great and I respect it because there aren't to many good writers out there cough, cough UnderSans... What I am basically trying to say is thank you and this site could use your good writing for whatever you choose to write about.**

 **Also I hope you get over that whatever you were talking about. The reason why I don't post as fast as I used to is because I am depressed and also writing longer pieces takes more time and I know I can't Get rid of my depression... Every time I try or some else tries to help it just ends in failure. Child abuse is not something to joke about... Lets just say my father and my grandpa weren't great people. Trust me I can't rid myself of depression... It's not gonna happen anytime soon at least, and especially since some of my relatives have died recently... I may be a dick on the outside but that's just my defense, all i really am is alone, depressed, and soft on the inside- Michael Greenwalt. Yes my last name is Greenwalt and I honestly don't care if you know it because well I don't think any of you live in Indiana or go to the K.V. school system which I'll probably move from and well lose my friends, a regular occurrence which I am pretty much used to and that's why I hate making friends. It's been happening since I was born and no my family isn't in the military.**

 **Anyways thanks again KathWood67 for the nice comment I appreciate it. Also I seriously don't want your pity or any of that because I don't like the way people look at me when I tell them about my past. The only reason I am revealing this information to you is so that you know me enough to know why I do the things I do and also because I think you deserve to know a little more about me.**

 **And for a part really nobody cares about, disclaimer; all that belongs to me is the own plot twists and part of the plot I add, my thoughts and feelings, and Ideas and all that I bring to this story. This story is a continuation of a continuation of Elude that was passed onto me by ItzDelusional who decided to do something else and delete his part of the story. To me it is a shame he deleted his part because it was a good piece of writing but it was his decision and I respect that. Now just keep in mind I am continuing from where he left off and not TheActualFoxy so if you get confused or anything cause you weren't one to read Semper Fi before it was deleted just ask me by contacting me and I will try to clear things up for you reader. Onto the only part of this you care about the story because be honest you don't really care about me or my life.**

* * *

Clank, Clank! Clank, Clank!

"I think he's over here" it said pointing towards a door leading into a small room with many shelves and many different metallic and fabric objects littering the floor and the shelves. He could feel his heart beat twice as fast with each loud footstep getting louder and louder and as the soft whirring of their gears become louder and louder until he just blanks out as they enter. He stops, he doesn't make a sound, doesn't move, doesn't even exhale. The brown one enters first and steps right over his foot. He stares up into his once deep blue eyes but only sees little white pinpricks staring back piercing his soul but it doesn't see him. It strains it's eyes yet he stays unnoticed and his head hurts more and more each second.

"I don't think he's in here, maybe he went the other way."

He hears the sound of their footsteps dissipate and slowly becomes a little more relieved yet he knows what he has to do. He carefully gets up, nauseous and light headed from blood loss, and takes a peak out of the desolate room to make sure he can go. He doesn't see them or any purple so he limps out of the small room clenching the jacket and shirt of the outfit were the large wound is leaning against the wall. He hobbles because of a shallow slash in his leg making blood leak down onto the ground. His vision weakening, he peeks around the corner and sees nothing so he quickly limps to the end of the hallway making sure he is not heard. He checks the next corner and nothing but he sees the exit. With his head pounding, blood dripping from his forehead, and his vision blurring almost every second and all the pain in his leg and throughout his body he turns around and sees them and they see him.

"Look there he is" the blue one shouts and they begin running after him. With that line he turns back around at lightning speed and makes a dash for the door and his vision blurs and so does his hearing and each time his foot makes contact with the ground it sounds like a gun shot. He whips out his key in preparation but just as he is about to reach the door he slips up and falls head first into the tile floor and his vision goes black for a few seconds and he wakes up to a jumpscare from all of them. The slim white n' black one, the blue one, the brown one, the yellow one, the white n' pink one, and both the little girl and boy ones. His vision kicks back in and he feels himself being dragged someplace but he can't remember where. He feels so tired and he feels to cold arms wrapped around his, he looks to the left and sees a blue, plastic arm and he looks to his right and sees a brown one.

He hears a big metallic door being opened and he feels himself get tossed onto a hard surface. "Let it begin" says the tall and black n' white one. He sees his tomb and his anxiety raises sending him into a panic and then CRUSH!

* * *

Mike wakes up in a panic and he quickly takes in his surroundings glad to be out of that nightmare and glad that it was but a nightmare. He looks around the room to see that most of the kids are gone and he spots a clock making sure to check it he discovers it is almost closing time with it being 4:45pm. He looks at the stage to see Toy Bonnie messing with his guitar, Toy Freddy staring back at him, and Toy Chica fiddling with her cupcake. When he saw Toy Freddy stare at him he jumped back a relaxed his shoulders and leaned back in his chair not noticing a certain puppet watching from the shadows. He felt something tug on his pants and he looked down with tired eyes and saw a little boy glaring at him with calming, warm, brown eyes smiling.

"Sir me and my friends were wondering if you would come play with us because Jeremy would always play with us and we heard he was sick. So, please sir?"

Mike gives a thought and decides to go along with it. "Alright kid but what are we going to be playing? Tag, hide n' seek, something of the two?"

"You'll see mister" the kid says joyfully and smiles. The kid grabs Mikes hand and leads him to a party room, or the second party room and pulled him into the room. He entered and he saw four other kids with masks on. He tuned to the other kid and saw him put on a Bonnie mask. One kid was wearing a Freddy mask, another a Chica, a third wore a Foxy mask, a fourth put on a Golden Freddy mask, and then the fifth wore the Bonnie mask.

"We're going to play a combination of both tag and hide n' seek" one of the children spoke up shyly. "You're it and you have to find one of us and tag one of us and then hide" another said.

"Ok so it's kinds like hide n' seek yet it doesn't end."

"Yeah now just count to twenty and we'll hide okay." With that the kids run of to hide and leave Mike to count. Mike counts to twenty as Vincent runs off from eavesdropping to scheme unsuspecting to everyone else. Mike makes it to twenty just as the last kid finds a hiding place located in the vents and he begins his search. He enters the office and turns on the left light for the vent and he thinks he sees something move and a faint sound could be heard. He goes over to the desk and picks up the camera. He Then checks the cameras and sees a faint outline of a Freddy mask and he shuts the tablet off and heads to Party Room One. Mike walks into the room as quietly as he possibly can and he approaches the vent, kneels down, looks in, and he quickly tags the kid. He yells tag and runs off towards the office. Michael enters the office, runs towards the vent, kneels down, and crawls quickly yet quietly into the vent trying not to attract any attention.

He hears a little noise and he peaks his head around the corner of the vent and sees the outline of another kid and he calls out to the kid quietly to get his attention. The kid turns and he panics a little before realizing it's the guard and remembering that he heard the word tag so the guard couldn't be it.

"Hello guard, who did you tag because I heard you yell tag."

"I tagged Freddy and please my names Mike."

"Oh your talking about Fred and my name is Fox, and the kid with the Bonnie mask is Brian. The other two would be Garret and Cailey as Golden Freddy and Chica."

"Okay thanks Fox."

 **Meanwhile someplace else with PG... (Me: Purple guy more like Purple Gay! am I right? xD)**

Vincent set out a cloth over a hard metal table with a selection of knives, hammers, saws, and other such items. He then looks to his left and a huge, evil, smile appears over his face as he stares at it. It is a huge old piece of machinery that was used back in the old days of Fredbear's Diner that could be worn yet if the user was not careful death could be a real possibility. It was huge and Golden and the company had decided to fix it up and it would still sometimes be used on birthdays. Lucky for Vincent there was a birthday happening today and the kids were quite young so he hoped that they would fall for his trick. The birthday boy also had quite a few friends so Vincent could enjoy killing for longer. Vincent would like to kill the other guard but he doubts that he would be able to get him or lure him without proper planning. He stalked the group of kids for awhile so he knew a lot about his current "prey" that he didn't know about the new night guard so it would be easier to get the kids than the guard. He would also need to worry about the guard finding out during the "slaughter" and either stop him or call the cops or both. He also has to worry about the cops and the evidence.

Vincent covers up his weapons and sets up some chairs and a table. He pulls out the chairs and puts a table cloth over the table. He puts out some paper plates and some napkins. He also puts some plastic silverware onto the napkins and sets everything up nicely and neatly so the kids don't suspect anything. He also moves the beat up animatronics to the very back of the room into the deepest and darkest corners so they are unseen and out of the way. Vincent then waits till the little game of tag is over and done with to enact his plan. As soon as he sees the night guard go off to relax he comes out fully dressed in the suit with a cake that he had drugged to lure the kids.

"Golden Freddy!, what are you doing out here?"

Vincent doesn't speak in fear of being caught but he motions to them to follow him.

"Golden Freddy, can you speak?, is there something wrong with your voice box?"

Vincent nods before beginning to walk off with the kids following close behind. He goes past Party Room One and Two and then 3 and 4 before taking a left and entering the Parts n' Service room. He holds the door open until every kid enters and he lets it shut on it's own. He sets the cake down in the center of the table which has six seats around it instead of five just in case he decided to get the guard to. He brings three boxes out each one labeled differently. One being labeled cheese, another being labeled Pepperoni, and the final one being labeled Sausage. Each and every kid picks out what they want and Vincent signals them that they can eat and they begin digging in.

Vincent exits the room and comes back with some 2-liter bottles of soda, a pitcher of water, and some plastic cups in which he put drugs in all. He set the cups next to the plates and he motioned towards the drinks to again get the kid's attentions and the kids pointed at the drink they wanted and said "That one!" Vincent then came around and poured the kids their drinks and walked off to wait for them to either one fall fast asleep or two finish their current food to light their cake which is packed with the drug.

Surprisingly the kids finished off their pizza with only a hint of drowsiness and then Vincent came over and lit the candles and the kids looked at the cake with glee in their eyes and they all thanked "Golden Freddy." They then began singing happy birthday to their friend who was Garret's brother and at the end Fred made a wish and blew out the candles and then they all cheered. "Golden Freddy" even clapped very loudly and happily to eliminate any possibly left over suspicion and to make the kids feel happier before he crushes their hopes and dreams for his own enjoyment. He then cuts some slices of cake being careful not to get any on the suit and he distributes the pieces evenly to the children. The children, as soon as they receive their piece they again thank Vincent and then they just tear through it like a pack of hungry wolves who haven't eaten for more than a week.

The kids begin becoming really tired and one by one they begin to fall. Inside the suit and behind the mask Vincent smirks devilishly and he begins scheming on what he is going to each individual child. He plans on not finishing them but to leave them to die by bleeding out or something of the sort. One of the children struggles but manages to get a few feet from touching Vincent and his last words before he gets knocked out cold are "h-h-help u-us." Vincent decided to keep the suit on while tying the kids up so he wouldn't get his fingerprints over the bodies and just in case on of the kids woke up while he wasn't ready. He tied down the last kid and took off the suit and put it in a standing position making it look deactivated and he left the room making sure it was tightly locked so they couldn't escape. He went back to standing against a wall and watching everything. Mike walked up to Vincent to ask him a question and Vincent turned his attention from the animatronics to Mike.

"Hey Vincent, do you know where those kids went? I haven't seen em' in quite some time."

"No, I haven't seen em' but they probably just left."

"Okay if you say so." With that line Mike walks off back to where he was sitting and he goes back to letting his mind wander leaving Vincent to think about all the horrible things he is going to do in a few hours. Meanwhile the puppet watches Vincent with great suspicion and he watches to see what he is going to do. The Puppet then telepathically speaks to Vincent and Vincent's eyes snap open and he freaks out a little before calming down. The puppet had said " I'm watching you" and he was still watching very closely as Vincent looks around. As Vincent scans the room with suspicion Mike thinks about what will happen during his nightly shift. As time flew by nothing happened, and Vincent went back to Thinking about what he was going to do. It hit 5:45pm and something finally happened, Mike had decided to go and explore the Parts n' Service room but to his surprise the door was locked tightly.

Vincent had watched as Mike went past him and so did the Marionette. Vincent then heard the sound of a door that is locked being attempted at being opened and he turned around lightning fast. He saw Mike and he was glad that he had locked the door. The Marionette had taken note of Vincent's reaction to the door and became even more suspicious of Vincent. Vincent walked over to Mike and patted him on the shoulder to get his attention. Mike turned around to see Vincent and gave him a questioning look.

"Mike what are you doing?"

"I'm just curious on what's in here" Mike had lied because he knew what was mostly in their since his peak the other day. He just wanted to do a more thorough investigation of the room to see what he could find.

"Well they keep parts in their for sure and plus they pretty much always keep it locked" lied Vincent to cover his tracks.

The Puppet knew that what Vincent had said was incorrect and it became even more suspicious of him and it decided to see what was in the room. The Marionette was shocked to see the kids the other guard was playing with knocked out cold. The puppet saw that they were alive and it was very thankful for that. The puppet waited to catch him in the act because it knew that he probably didn't leave any evidence. Yet it decided to speak to Mike once Vincent had left him to go back to where he was. Vincent had left and Mike since he had gotten tired of sitting on the hard wooden bench like chairs so he went into the office to relax. The Marionette followed him into the room and telepathically spoke to him giving him a slight shock as he heard a strange voice in his head.

"Mike... Don't let him succeed... They are here... Wait for him to strike... then... catch... him... in... the act..." With that the Marionette went off back to it's box to rest leaving Mike to be very sketchy of what happened to him and what it meant by what it said. Mike pondering about what he was going to do just sat there and watched as time went by.

 **To be continued...**

 **Finally it's been so long and wow Ironic I said that right? xD Well anyways Mike here and I would've been done if some asshole didn't decide to piss off the teacher and get us a shit ton of homework. (_( I'm looking at you Joel, yes you asshole. (_( How would you like to be added into one of my stories? Maybe Freddy will get to stuff someone after all... OC's you guys might just be off the hook...**

 **Seth: But i'm already dead )_)**

 **Me: SHHHHH! you might still be alive (_(**

 **Brian:Mike, was I gonna die?**

 **Me:...**

 **Brian:)_) Mike...**

 **Mike:Yeah Brian?**

 **Brian:Not you.**

 **Anthony:Mike, surely I was gonna live, right?!**

 **Me:sorta forgot about you... We'll see. I ain't making any promises.**

 **Anthony:...**

 **Mike: I already know that I was gonna live.**

 **Me: Yeah, yeah, totally... *Rubs back of head***

 **Mike:...**

 **Me:Hey Schmidt is gonna live though!**

 **All:...**

 **MJ: Hey buddy wanna know Al-Qaeda's favorite football team!?**

 **Me: Don't you Fucking dare!**

 **MJ: The New York Jets XD**

 **Me: I will be after you later and you better take off that backpack before you "accidentally face plant into that concrete."**

 **Well please review if you have anything nice to say or any questions about the story it is really appreciated and you could also private message me to I don't really care but also if you see an error seriously just notify and I'm in the process of fixing my other Fan Fictions so I might put out a chapter on The War Between Humans. sorry I had to cut this chapter quite a bit I just didn't think I would be able to get it out to you otherwise. Also almost forgot I'm still looking for a beta reader because I want to have about zero total mistakes so yeah that's happening if I can't find anyone willing I will just proceed because well I am not a dick. I won't stop writing this just because I don't have someone to correct my mistakes so I guess you'll have to read it with mistakes cause nobodies perfect. So thank you for reading and until next time!**

 **-Michael Out**


	4. Chapter 4

FNAF chapter 4 Continuous Elusion

Hey, Guys I'm back. If you're reading this I must've accomplished what I was going for. Sorry for not updating in a while and well honestly I wish I could've. My tablet has passed and well has been blocked on my chromebook so yeah. Sadly some of the stories I loved to read have died off and well I just wanna let you guys know I haven't given up on you yet. I want to continue but it will be difficult so please don't try to push me or give me a hard time. I will continue at my own pace. I hope you all have a great time reading my chapters so yeah hope you guys can forgive me for not responding to your comments and thanks for following and favoriting I really appreciate it.

Now onto the bad news, I will not be updating anything but Continuous Elusion as it would be quite difficult as I cannot copy and paste from from my phone but I can copy n' paste from Google Docs to with my phone. Also I am thinking of changing the name yet i'm not to sure yet so if you have any suggestions just comment if ya do and well thanks for reading and those who have stuck with me thank you. So this is going to be Ch4 of Continuous Elusion hope you enjoy it and well you know the deal. I do not own this story or pretty much any of the characters. Those rights go to the creator of the game and the souls who had created the first part or the base of this story. All I own is the direction I take this story and what I decide to do with it.

If you have any problems with me or the story you're going to have to deal with it or just not read the story in the first place. I mean not to disgrace the original writer of the story with my foul language but that is how I tend to express myself and try to add some comic relief. If at all you do not like any part of this story please notify me and If I can help it i'll try my best but I may not succeed so be warned. The reason I am writing this story is to provide entertainment and a good story to both the writing community and the community of Five Nights At Freddy's not to try to get attention in this big world of small people.

"Happiness is a luxury not a necessity, do not misuse it." by Michael G.

Also could someone tell me why my friends keep calling me Golden Freddy? It is really confusing and annoying and he keeps calling me it.

MJ: Your Golden Freddy :p

Mike-WTF DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?

MJ: That's for me to know and you to find out :p

Mike- Someday I will find out!

MJ:maybe :P

MIke-If you stick your tongue out at me again I will chop that little sheit off!

AND TO ZE STORY! (Sorry can't help it been playing as the germans in War Thunder)

As time passed the young man felt suspicion and doubt grow within him and eventually when his shift came to an end he decided to stay unnoticed and hidden within the office of which he would come close to death several times within the next few days of which he worked at the place he so despised. He hid within the vents just enough to not be noticed by looking through the vent cameras or by using the vent lights and the only way to be able to see him would be by crawling in after him. The man laid down within the vent in waiting to see if his guess was right and just as he thought about 30 minutes after his shift ended a man dressed in a purple uniform walked slowly and cautiously into the room sometimes checking behind him as if he was trying to not get caught. He saw the man pick up the camera and as if in paranoia he scoped throughout the cameras checking to make sure he was the only entity besides his victims within the building. He saw nothing out of the usual so he set the tablet down and a smug grin appeared on his face as he walked off with the intention of murder.

The man watched and waited for about 20 minutes just to be sure he wasn't coming back to get something or to take another sweep through the cameras. The man began crawling very slowly as to not send sound throughout the vents as the sound would be amplified and heard throughout most of the building likely triggering Vincent or alerting him to the scene compromising the man's cover. As he slowly moved out of the vent he began to hear the same voice he had previously heard and he stopped dead in his tracks listening carefully to the quiet voice listening to its instructions and whatever else it had to say. " Save them before it is too late… He has done it once and he won't hesitate to do it twice… Another approaches be wary of your surroundings or you to shall fall…"

After the puppet's message he got out of the vent and quickly yet quietly made his way to the end of the office without the smallest of sounds being made. He did the same entering the hallway and and approaching the parts in service room and as he approached he heard muffled screams for help and shouts of distress. (Think ya know where this is going eh?) He slowly opened the door and he immediately took a step back in surprise as he had saw something bone chilling which had now froze him into place. There, lying within the darkened room, all crying with fear shining in their eyes frantically trying to escape he saw the children and he knew that what the entity that spoke through his mind had meant and he quickly rushed into the room to help. The children saw him and didn't know whether to identify him as a threat or as their savior. As their fear turned to confusion he quickly rushed over to their sides and began cutting the rope that had held them captive to the chairs in which they sat. He then quickly began taking the gag out of their mouths and he then quickly locked the door before turning around and sitting with his back towards the door. With a long sigh he looked towards the kids surrounding him and he asked three questions "Who did this to you poor children? Are you guys okay? What happened?"

"We do not know who did this to us and yes we're all okay. So what happened was after you went off Golden Freddy approached us with a big cake in his hands. He brought us to this room through hand signals and body language as he did not speak as to not give off his Identity. We entered and there was a bunch of birthday items and pizza. He set the cake down and allowed us to consume the pizza. He quickly left and came back with drinks in which he distributed to us before letting us eat the cake. We then fell asleep for some odd reason likely because of drugs and we woke up tied up like how you found us" said the oldest child, Fred.

With that the man took out his small phone and starting recording just encase something happened he would have evidence of the murderers intent. He looked at the children and then back at the door. "Alright, now listen to me closely. I am going to get you guys out of here but you have to be as silent as possible because i'm not exactly sure who is the killer at this point. I have an idea but suspicion doesn't get you anywhere without proof. I will lead you to the exit but if you hear footsteps hide quickly and don't make a sound unless I say so. If you see a man in purple or if he picks you up or catches you, scream loudly okay?"

The children all nodded in unison and watched as the young man opened the door slowly, carefully, and quietly before peeking his head out of the door in an attempt to stay undetected and see if he could see Vincent. Relieved to see that the other man wasn't there he motioned the kids to go before he pulled out his taser and began down the corridor. He quickly and quietly closed and locked the door before moved up any farther. Checking every corner and room he saw before reaching the end of the uncleanly and dark hallway he saw no sign of Vincent. He reached the end of the corridor and peered into the darkened rooms in front of him before giving the all clear sign and as he did this and he instinctively whispered to the children to hide before ducking under a table and watching as Vincent passed by not making a sound. Mike watched as the other guard passed by without a care in the world as stroud through the pizzeria as if he owned it.

Time itself suddenly stopped, but he did not. Everything around him faded to black and he heard something, dazed and confused he slowly turned around and around searching for the source of the noise. The Marionette watching from the darkness of the void began approaching the guard in which was panicking because of the circumstances and the Marionette spoke as to calm the guard enough to have a stable conversation. This only frightened the guard and had him searching frantically for the source of the voice as it had surrounded him until his eyes reached the puppet in which he jumped back and began running as fast as he could to get away. The puppet rolled it eyes in annoyance and teleported in front of the guard before speaking through telekinesis freezing Mike within his tracks and with a calm and soothing voice the puppet introduced itself."Relax, it is me, I am the one helping you. I shall warn you, whatever you do… wherever you go…. Don't let him see or hear you… Don't let him find you… If he catches you… you're already pretty much dead. He is not the only one, there is another and they work as partners. I was once like you, I was once human. No longer can I enjoy the things you can but I can help."

"What happened?, how had you died and what are you now? What happened on the day you became this?"

"Well it is a very long story but it's not like we don't have time because well outside of this void time is stopped. Well Mike, it all started on a bright sunny day roughly ten or eleven years ago and Fredbears was closing from all the bad reputation and lack of customers and Freddy's was opening the next day. It was Fredbears last day open and It was my last shift there to as the day guard and I actually was going missed the place. Me Vincent and the other guard xxxxxxx who also worked as the technician were on duty and we all were best friends. I had walked in at 7:00am one hour early for work to sit back and watch the show for one last time and I walked through greeted by my fellow employes and sat down at one of the tables near the back. I waved to my fellow co-workers and greeted them with hellos and have a great day several times and I was in a great mood because I knew that wherever I was going next it would be better than that crummy place. As time went by and everyone checked in people prepared for their last day working with the company or their last day at Fredbears and then finally, Vincent and Dxxxxxx came through the doors and I greeted them with a smile and I said 'Nice working with you guys, I guess this is our last day at this old place and I feel as if I might miss this place.' 'Nice working with ya to pal, and I hope to meet ya at the next establishment,' said vincent. 'I agree, I hope to continue to work with you bud,' said Dxxxxxx I shook hand with them and I prepared myself for the wave of kids to horde through in about a half an hour and I took a seat unaware of what was to happen within the 'Parts in' Service room.' After a few minutes I took off my hat and and ran my hand through my clumped up hair to make it look less sloppy and to cool off my head as one of the AC machines had broken down and it was quite hot inside granted it was worse outside than inside almost any day. In my hands rested the cap and as I had gotten up it remained that way as I roamed around building.

Entering the kitchen It looked spotless at the moment and for a little while I stood there gazing throughout the kitchen I watched as the cooks made the pizza and other dishes in preparation for the huge horde of children supposedly coming to the place for the last time. Leaving the kitchen and the cooks to do their thing I whipped around and walked out my next destination being the stage to get a good look at the 'animatronics' and tell my 'friends' good luck. Approaching the stage I had seen Vincent helping Dxxxxxx get into the highly dangerous Fredbear suit in which was used as an animatronic and a suit. It was highly dangerous because in order to be used as a suit it used spring locks and no matter what the company supposedly tried they could not make them less sensitive. This was a bad thing because when activated they would close and if someone was inside they would be impaled by the locks and most likely bleed to death very violently. The whole suit had to be thrown out due to the body and the fact that nobody at all would ever even have a second thought about opening it after they saw the pictures from the first time this event had ever taken place. So they always had at the very minimum one person helping someone get in a suit at a time making sure that if the user was unlucky or careless that they could get help as quickly as possible in order to try and save them from the violent and destructive spring locks.

We all knew that Dxxxxxx had become quite unstable and touchy after an incident causing the loss of his only son and the fact that his wife left him after a couple of physical disputes. Knowing that, people never approached him with his back turned as not to startle him as that was something nobody wanted because when he was startled to much he would just lose it and lash out on whatever was closest. Because I knew about his problem I approached him slowly and from the front with caution in each step as to be prepared for a lash out if it were to come. Getting his attention I began to quicken my pace until I was about two feet away from the stage. He was looking slightly nervous, I could see it within his eyes and I attempted to calm him down as it had been a couple of months since he last put it on. One of his friends had died filling in for him in one of the suits as he had gotten sick. Since then he refused to put it on but since it was the last day he convinced himself to suit up one last time. I hopped up onto the stage gave him a reassuring smile and I patted his shoulder and said, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

After that event I hopped off the stage and walked back to my 'post'" as it was only a few minutes away from the place's last and final opening. With that in mind I looked for a spot in which I could watch over the children so nobody got hurt. Boredom plagued my mind as I sat down waiting for something to happen and I sat like that for hours upon hours and as my shift went on as nothing exciting or unusual had occurred.. It was now 7pm and we closed at 8pm so I only had one hour left on the clock and that's when I started hearing strange noises. They were very faint but they could still just barely be heard and they sounded like faint, yet desperate cries for help. I got up from where I sat and took off my cap in which wasn't dry due to the heat and the downed unit and ran my hand through my hair before looking around as if to see where the sound was emanating from. Stepping with caution in my step and mind I walked around the main area until I managed to pick up which room the pleas were coming from. Once I did that I had approached the room slowly trying to listen in and see if there was any danger before pushing onto the heavy, metal door into the spare parts room. I had stopped pushing and the door sluggishly rolled open creaking all the while and what was revealed to me made me freeze and as I stood there staring into the room a thought had quickly appeared before me 'there is only one way in and out of this room…' I had quickly found myself dialing 911 as what I had seen was blood, blood was everywhere, the blood was spread out over five bodies of which belonged to five children who had regularly visited the place. '911 what's your emergency?'

'Um, I a-am t-the day g-g-guard at Fredbears (Mark or Mary depending on which gender gets picked first.), and in the parts room I opened the door and there are five dead c-c-children and I am sure that the killer is still within the room what do I do!?' 'Well first you need to calm down and shut the door as i'm sending help your way sir.' They were listening in on the whole situation and as those line were said D****** rushed out and using his large kitchen knife he rammed it through my chest silencing me. The pain hadn't set in until a few moments later due to shock and at that moment he pulled the knife from my body and I fell to the body motionless. My skin paled as the blood dripped from my body, as the warmth quickly seeped away with my blood it felt like an eternity had passed before I heard him speak. He spoke in a bitter, cold, bone chilling tone and as my vision faded just like my pain I managed to pick out what he had spoken and one last thought had passed through my head before everything faded away. 'Is this really how it all ends?' His last message to me was, 'If only you stayed quite or didn't tell the cops, everything would've been fine.' For now Michael, this is all that you need to know. Now go on and please don't let another child die, save them…"

With that the darkness faded away into present time and everything unfroze…

To be continued...

This Message is for one person and you will probably want to skip it. Unless you're Mirakolo.

Wow Mirakolo you even f**king stupider than I ever thought possible. I wasn't trying to single you out Moron, I wasn't even trying to be a dick you scum bag. Also I never said research as in Furs. I was telling you the cold hard truth and also you dumb incompetent 5 year old little piece of crap, you can only review once per chapter so no, I wasn't trying to pm you behind the public's back. Also I know you're new but you shouldn't even try to f**king write if you don't know what a f**king paragraph is or how to write one. One sentence shouldn't span out as three paragraphs dumb a**. I wasn't hunting you down, I was telling you to learn how to write idiot. I don't care what you say about me fool. You can call me a lowlife all you want but this woulda never happened if you could actually write or if you learned first. Also it doesn't matter if your fanfiction is set in the past or future, as long as it exists in the same universe you must ask for permission from the person who made the story you're basing yours upon to write your fiction.

The vulgar response has ended and you are clear to read on as I am done with my message.

Alright guys srry for taking so long and well I hope to get a surprise out to you guys before the end of the school year but don't count on it. Another thing before I post this is that if you read that message and your not Mirakolo then welcome to my bad side or the side I don't like. But everyone has a bad side whether you know it or not and most do not like it. I guess this is a rare ocassion since I usually never show my bad side but whatever. Until next time, Michael out-

-EDIT- Either I'm doing something wrong or the FNAF community has died but anyways Until I can find a way to put our more chapters this will be the last for a while.


End file.
